Blood Brothers
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Tom wants revenge, Sam wants to protect, Dean's just stuck in the middle of it all. *Now updated to a slash story*
1. Prolouge

-1**Blood Brothers**

**Prologue**

Sneaking around the back of the mine was not the hard part. After he removed the mask from his bloodied face and grabbing the pick ax wasn't hard either. The hard part was about to come. Sitting down in a place where he knew they wouldn't find him, Tom Hanniger unzipped his jump suit and pulled out a wrinkled picture. He had had it for years, seven years to be exact. Stole it from someone that he had met at the hospital. Nice kid, had his whole life ahead of him. Wonder where he was now?

Stripping out of the red jumpsuit, Tom stuffed it into a broken crate not far from the entrance. Sarah and Axel couldn't see him from there, but he could see them. He almost had her all to himself and her...husband just had to go ruin it all. He looked back down at the picture in his hand, then back up at Sarah as she climbed into the back of the ambulance with Axel and took his hand. That bastard had had his dick in another woman for nights upon nights and Sarah was still willing to take him back. Tom prayed that Axel would bleed on the ride, his heart slowing until it stopped and he struggled to breath. Then she would see. She would see that Tom was just right for her.

It was later at night as when Tom finally left his home of the mine for the woods. Hidden among the trees with the axe and the lamp off a the helmet he had just taken off, Tom set thinking about his next move. He took a pocket knife out of the jeans he had been wearing all day and set Harry's pick axe on his lap. He began to carve names into the wooden handle. Irene, Megan, Axel. There were a few others added from Harry's reign as the murderer. No, not murderer, just someone out to take revenge against those who had done him wrong.

"They'll pay, won't they Harry?" Tom asked as he started to carve the last name into the handle. "We've spilt a lot of people's blood with this damn axe of yours, but it's all going to end tying up some loose ends of the past." He placed the axe in a tree that was behind him. There was a pile of wood shavings at his feet, along with the picture he had. He looked up at the axe handle one last time. "It'll be good to see you again and your big brother too." Tom laughed evilly as he shut off the helmet light and disappeared into the black night.

This is just the beginning. More to come. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1Newspapers

**Chapter 1-Newspaper**

**One Week Later**

Sam set in the diner, waiting for Dean. He was flipping through a newspaper while Dean stood up at the front and flirted with ever girl that walked by. He was tired, he wanted to go to sleep, but the weather outside didn't look too great to be walking in. There was a storm on the way and Sam didn't want to get caught out in it. He was getting a little fed up with the way that Dean was always chasing after everyone. He really needed to get a copy of the Impala keys so stuff like this wouldn't happen. He could just go to the house they were staying in and order a pizza.

There was a pile of newspapers next to Sam. He picked up the next one without playing much attention to anything about it. That's when he saw the headline. His heart seemed to stop and his chest began to tighten. He took shallow breaths trying to calm himself down, but instead it just made him hypervenilate.

**Valentines Murderer Kills Again: Dies in Mine Explosion**

"Harry." Sam whispered as he flipped through the pages, looking for the story. He began to read through it, the words flying off the page at him. He set the paper down on the table and looked out the window. The darkening sky was all that met his eyes. He didn't look at the people passing or the cars. He didn't even look at the Impala that was now becoming shadowed.

"Dude, found us a job couple towns over." Dean said. Sam ignored him. "You okay? Hello, Samantha!" Dean touched Sam's hand, causing him to jump. "Did you even hear what I said?"

"Umm..." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, there's an old mining town not too far from here. Missy over there," Dean motioned with his head to a girl at the front of the building. The blonde smiled when her eyes locked with his and waved. Dean waved back. "Says that one of the mines is haunted. Said that the ghost of this dude that died in a mine explosion is haunting it." Dean said. Sam just nodded his head. Then he looked up at him with worried eyes.

"What's the name of the mine?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Who owns it?" Sam asked. Dean opened up a tiny notebook that he had been using during his interesting converesation with Missy. Flipping past all the dirty stuff that she said she'd do to him, Dean found the page with the case details.

"Um...the Hanniger's owned the mine." Dean said. "She said that she's not sure who has it anymore." Sam closed his eyes.

"We're not going." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked. Sam opened his eyes and looked back at him.

"As a matter of fact, let's just get the hell out of here while we still can." Sam said. He grabbed the stack of papers by him but forgot the one that was in front of him. Dean grabbed it and saw what Sam had been reading. He watched his brother's quick escape out of the diner. He followed him out into the street.

"What's gotten into you?" Dean asked as Sam made his way to the Impala. Sam looked back at him and Dean waved the newspaper through the air. "Do you know about this or something?"

"It's a long story." Sam said.

"We've got time." Dean said.

"No, we don't." Sam said. "We have to get out now or..." He cut himself off as he looked past his brother on the busy street and saw the face briefly before it disappeared into the rest of the crowd.

Who did he see? Anybody wanna know? Please review!


	3. Chapter 2 When the Past Comes Back

**Chapter 2-When the Past Comes Back**

**Harper Valley Metal Instution**

**California**

**Six Years Ago**

"Dude, thank you again!" Matt Hascomb said as him and his friend walked down the hallway of the hospital. His friend, a younger Sam Winchester, just smiled.

"I don't see why you just HAD to take pschology." Sam said as he adjusted his laptop bag that was hanging off his shoulder. Matt laughed at the way that Sam made it sound.

"It was Hanna's idea." Matt laughed. Matt's girlfriend, Hanna Hudson, was going to be a theripst, but she was out of town for the weekend and Matt hadn't even bothered to start on his project, which was due next Wednesday. They had known about it for about a month now, but Matt had been more focused on X-Box then school. How he stayed in was something Sam would never figure out.

"Whatever dude. Let's just get this over with." Sam said. Matt nodded and went into the doctors office where they were supposed to meet Dr. Richardson, a leader in the study of criminal minds. That's what Matt's project was about.

Dr. Richardson and Matt started talking about the human mind and things that can drive a person insane. Sam set there, trying to stop his eyes from closing as they continued to talk about stuff that Sam didn't really know anything about. Dr. Richardson must have noticed, because she smiled at Sam with understanding eyes.

"There are some vending machines down the hall." She said as she adjusted her glasses. Sam smiled and quickly left the room. No wonder Dean felt so bored all the time when Sam would start rambeling. Useless shit would get on anybody's nerves after awhile. Sam pulled out his wallet as he made his way to the snack machine when he passed the rec room where some patients were sitting with visitors. Sam passed then quickly walked back. There was someone in there that looked familiar. That's when he realized who it was. Sam walked into the rec room and set down next to the man in white clothes.

"Dean?" Sam asked. The man didn't turn to look at him. Sam touched his should. The guy looked at him and Sam knew then that it wasn't Dean. There were just some things that brothers just knew, even if it had been forever since they had seen their brother. "Oh, sorry mister. I thought you were someone else." Sam said. He went to leave when someone snagged his wrist. He looked back to see Dean's look-alike holding onto his wrist.

"Please." He began. "I don't get many visitors." Sam felt sorry for the guy. He set down next to him. "I'm Harry Warden." The guy said as he extended his hand for Sam. Sam shook it.

"Sam Winchester." Sam replied. Harry smiled at Sam, a flash in his eyes that Sam didn't see told him everything he needed to know. This kid, right in front of him, he was the one.

Oh no! We'll protect you Sammy, right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3 Mines in the Distance

**A/N: Yet again, the following lyrics mentioned are owned by the dudes from Pink Floyd. I'm just borrowing their greatness!**

**Chapter 3-Mines in the Distance**

**Present Day**

"Sam." Dean said. Sam had been staring at a group of people walking the streets, trying to get to where they were going before it started to rain. Sam shook his head and looked at Dean. "What's up with you?"

"Just get in the car Dean." Sam said. "Please."

"Fine Sam." Dean said. "But I think that we should go to Harmony. People are dying there because of a ghost. It's our job to get rid of ghosts." Dean said. He got into the drivers seat, and finally after a minute, Sam got into the passanger one. Dean drove awhile before pulling the car over on a deserted back road and shutting off the engine. Sam looked around and realized in the distance he could see a water tower...and were those...mines?

"Dean, what are you doing? We need to go." Sam said.

"Not until you talk." Dean said. "What is so bad about Harmony that you can't go there? I know that as a family we've never been there before, so it must have been during your Stanford days."

"I...I've never been there." Sam said. And that was the truth. He had never been to Harmony.

"Then what is it Sam?" Dean asked. "Because if you don't have a damn good excuse, we're going to Harmony so I can shoot a few rounds of salt through Casper." Sam sighed. No matter what he told Dean, he wouldn't think it was good enough and they'd still end up in the dirty coal mine in Harmony.

"Fine." Sam huffed. "Let's go. But I'm warning you, some bad shits goin' down in that little town. Don't say I didn't tell you so." Sam said. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to sink as low as he could into the seat. Dean knew that Sam went into his little shell because he didn't get his way. He had seen it several times as a kid when Sam wanted to go play and John said no. Dean sighed and started the car again. He turned up the radio. If Sam didn't want to talk, more power to him. Dean wasn't just going to sit there and deal with the silence though. He hated silence, that's why he had such a vast music collection at Sam's feet.

"Money! Get away! Get a good job with more pay and your OK!" Dean yelled out. Sam closed his eyes, trying the best he could to ignore the little voice in his head that was telling him that this was a very bad thing. If only Dean had the same voice in his head, but knowing brother, it would sound sexy and then he'd want to fuck it. That's the last thing they needed. No, scratch that, where they were going was the last thing they needed.

SO,I've decided to go a new route with this story. Sorry for those of you who read this because it was just a nice little break from my usual, but this is now a SLASH story. Not wincest, sorry buds, but SLASH. Anyway, please review!


	5. Chapter 4 Good Guy

-1**Chapter 4-Good Guy**

"So, Harry," Sam began. He'd been here a couple times with Matt, and each time he came to visit his new friend. "If it's not too intruding, but why are you in here?" Sam asked. Harry looked out the window before looking back at Sam.

"Few years ago, I had this horrible experience." Harry explained. "I watched as my friends died right in front of me." Sam nodded his head. "That's something that you never get over."

"I hear ya." Sam said. "I've seen some things too. Things that I wish I could unsee." Sam said. Harry just smiled at him.

"But, hey, you got in Stanford. Things couldn't have been that bad." Harry said. Sam sighed.

"My family life is fucked up." Sam said. That's when Matt appeared in the doorway of the rec room.

"You ready man?" He asked. Sam nodded his head. He stood and patted Harry's shoulder.

"See ya later Harry." Sam said. Harry looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah Sam." Harry said. Sam slipped out of the room, unaware that the whole time they had been talking, Harry had stolen his wallet and returned it. All he took was a picture that Sam had showed him before.

"So your friend Harry, I asked Dr. Richardson some questions about him." Matt said as they walked out to Matt's car.

"What about him?" Sam asked. They climbed into the car and Matt started it.

"Well, for starters, his name's not really Harry Warden. Harry Warden was a murderer miner from this town called Harmony that went on a violent killing spree on Valentine's Day one year. That dude your talking too, his name is Tom Hanniger. His family owns the mines that Harry worked in. Tom was accused of causing a mine collapse, which caused the real Harry Warden to fall into a coma. Harry awoke, went on a killing spree and was shot dead in front of Tom." Matt explained. Sam stared at him.

"Poor guy." Sam said after awhile. No wonder he's goin' crazy."

"Well, he's your friend." Matt said. Sam slapped Matt's arm.

"Leave the poor guy alone." Sam said. "Harry...I mean Tom is a good guy."

Or is he? That's up to you to figure out! Please review!


	6. Chapter 5 Harmony

**Chapter 5-Harmony**

**Present Day**

Sam came out of his shell when Dean pulled the Impala into the mining town. The streets still had people, but there weren't as many as Sam thought there should be. But he guessed that with a mine explosion just happening a week before. Dean had stopped them at a motel and went in to grab the keys. He came back and knocked on Sam's window, making him jump in his seat.

"Room 13." Dean said. Sam nodded and grabbed his stuff.

"Real lucky, huh." Sam snorted as they made their way towards the white door with the black thirteen.

Much to Dean's pleasure, the room didn't have a color scheme or overdune decor. White walls with two beds, just the way he liked it. There were a few paintings on the walls and the little metal plates on the glass said they were done by local artists. Above the bed that Sam would take, there was a black and white picture of the town, taken from one of the hills that was around the town.

"Wow, for lucky 13, this place isn't half bad." Dean said. Sam nodded. Things just seemed a little too perfect to Sam. "Well, I'm starving. Let's go get some food." Dean said. Sam lay his gear down on his bed and did one final look at the picture. His eyes kept drawing to it and he didn't know why. He finally pulled his eyes away from it and him and Dean got back into the Impala.

They pulled up in front of a nice little diner in the middle of town. When they got out of the car, they recieved a few strange looks from passer-bys. Mothers that were walking with their children quickly pushed them by or ran to the other sidewalk quickly. Dean looked over at Sam and shrugged.

"Maybe you need a shower." Dean said. Sam flipped him off. They moved inside and got some mixed looks, angry glares and suprised faces. As they moved to an empty booth in the back, Dean sensed someone standing and moving with them. He pushed Sam in front of him, unsure of what was going on. Just as they were about to reach the booth when someone grabbed Dean's sholder, spun him around and hit him in the face.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, going for his brother. Sam knelt down by Dean as his brother looked up at the attacker. A group of angry looking men stood in front of them, staring down at them.

"You just don't know how to stay dead, do ya?" One of the men asked as he readied himself to make an attack on Dean's ribs. Dean grabbed the guys ankle before he could and caused him to fall backwards into another guy.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. Another man in the group moved towards Dean, but Sam stood in between them. The guy punched Sam in the face twice, causing the younger Winchester to fall backwards into the booth they were just about to take. "You son of a bitch!" Dean growled.

"You've got balls Hanniger." The man growled as he grabbed Dean by his shirt and lifted him up. "Coming back into town after everything you've put us through!"

"Hanniger?" Dean asked. He looked at them confused. That's when Sam stood up, wiping blood away from his nose.

"He's not Tom Hanniger." Sam said. "His name's Dean Winchester. He's my brother." Sam said. The man that had Dean's shirt looked at him and tossed him aside. He moved to Sam.

"Like I'm gonna buy that." He said. "That asshole probably has you brainwashed like he did poor Sarah. He's a murderer." The guy pointed back at Dean, who was getting up off the floor. Sam shook his head.

"Dean may be an idiot, but he's no murderer." Sam said.

"Hey!" Dean said. That's when there was a soft voice among the group.

"It's not Tom, Paul." A woman said. The group all looked to see a beautiful woman standing there. "Tom's dead. I watched him die."

"Sarah." The guy, Sam guessed was Paul, said.

"Let them go Paul." She said. Paul and the others looked at each other before leaving the diner. The woman came up to the boys and took in their appearence. "You do look a lot like Tom though."

"Who is this Tom guy?" Dean asked as he looked at Sarah. "And how do you know him?" Dean asked as he turned back to Sam. Sam wiped at the blood on his nose again.

"It's a long story." Sam said. Dean glared at him.

"I'm tired of 'it's a long story'." Dean said loudly. "So spill. Now." Dean said. He then remembered that Sarah was still standing there. "Sorry. Family drama."

"It's fine." Sarah said. "I was just kinda shocked to see your face. You look a lot like Tom. It's...it's just weird." She lightly laughed. "Anyway, I'm Sarah Palmer." She extended her hand. Dean shook it.

"Dean Winchester." Dean said, slightly cringing when he realized that him and Sam had just both used their real last name. "And that's Sam." Sarah smiled at Sam.

"Do you want to go to the local clinic?" She asked. Sam looked down at saw all the blood on his hands from where the guy had punched him. His nose wasn't broken, he would know. It had happened before.

"Nah. I'm fine." Sam said. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sarah said. She smiled at Dean before looking back at Sam. "If you need anything, let me know. Welcome to Harmony." She added. Sam nodded and Sarah left. Dean slapped Sam's arm.

"She was totally hitting on you." Dean said. Sam watched her walk away. He had heard a story about her before. At least he thought it was the same girl. She looked the same as the girl in the picture. Her arms around Tom's neck as they smiled at the camera outside the mine...

So, is everything gonna be okay now or is there more shit waiting to happen? Wanna know? Review please!


	7. Chapter 6 The Picture

**Chapter 6-The Picture**

Tom handed Sam the picture. Taken before he left town. The beautiful girl that was right next to him. Tom smiled as he stared at it.

"Who is she?" Sam asked as he handed the picture back.

"That's Sarah." Tom said. "She's the love of my life. I was goin' to marry her someday, but fate has a tendacy to not let you have your way." Tom stopped as Sam nodded his head. "So, do you have a pretty little thing wrapped around your arm?"

"Yeah." Sam said with a blush. "Her name's Jessica. She's beautiful."

"I bet." Tom said. "You must be one hell of a lucky guy." Sam smiled.

"I am." He said. "Jess is the most precious person to me."

"You have any picture?" Tom asked. Sam nodded and pulled out a picture that him and Jess had taken at the fair. He still couldn't find that picture of him and Dean that he had showed him. It was from the good 'ol days. When he was still with his family. They had taken the picture after a hunt with a werewolf. Sam left for Stanford not even two days after it was developed.

The picture of him and Jess was a silly one. They both had weird faces. Jess had on a blow-up balloon tiara and bunny ears behind Sam's head. A stuffed monkey that Sam had won for her while shooting cans set in-between them. Tom smiled at the picture before handing it back ot Sam.

"She's beautiful." Tom said. Sam slipped it back into the pocket in his wallet.

"We're not real serious or anything." Sam said.

"But sometimes you wish that there was more to this relationship?" Tom asked. Sam nodded his head. "That's how things are sometimes."

"So..." Sam said. Him and Tom had talked about tons of things, but now he didn't know what else to day.

"Tell me some more about your family." Tom said. "You don't seem to talk about them much. As a matter of fact, you haven't said anything about them since you showed me that picture."

"There's not much to tell." Sam said. "My Dad hates me and if my brother wanted anything to do with me, he would have shown up by now. I'm a disappointment to everyone around me." Tom reached out and grasped Sam's hand. Sam flinched as the cool skin wrapped around his.

"You're not a disappointment Sam." Tom said softly. "You got a full ride to Stanford. You're smart and funny and you've been willing to put up with me for longer than anyone else has." Tom pushed some of Sam's hair behind his ear, making his sqirm uncomfortably.

"I...uh...I have to go!" Sam said standing suddenly. Tom did too.

"Sam...wait!" Tom yelled after Sam. Sam ran out of the hospital, not looking back at Tom.

Oh no. Is everything doomed? Please review!


	8. Chapter 7 Dean Finds Out

**Chapter 7-Dean Finds Out**

"Sam!" Dean yelled. Sam snapped his head away from the window and looked at Dean. "Dude, what's going on with you? You're day dreaming more now than you ever have!"

**"**Sorry. Don't know what's gotten into me." Sam said, turning his attention back to the half-eaten chicken salad sandwich. He noticed that Dean's bacon cheeseburger and fries were gone. He sighed and pushed his plate away. Dean noticed.

"So, you've never been to Harmony but yet you know about the town crazy man." Sam clutched his napkin in a fist.

"He's not crazy!" Sam yelled. A few people looked at them.

"Shhh." Dean said. "God, you act like you liked him or something." Dean said. He looked at Sam, head downcast with a slight coloring of red in his cheeks. "Oh my God...you did didn't you?"

"Dean..."

"Wow, I thought that you were purposely sabotaging your relationships. You're still stuck on this Tom dude aren't you?" Dean said. He noticed that Sam wasn't making eye contact with him but now that he knew the truth about his brother, he was determined to find out what was going on with him. Even if that meant pushing too far. "When were you two together?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"You know, when did you and this Tom guy became one?" Dean said. Sam sighed.

"Six years ago." Sam said.

"Six years? Wasn't that..."

"Yeah." Sam said. "Stanford."

"So was this before Jess or what?" Dean asked. Sam sighed and grabbed his coke that was sitting in front of him. He took a long swig of the bubbling liquid and slammed the glass down.

"During."

So, we're finally gonna find out about the replationship. Wanna know more? Please review!


	9. Chapter 8 All You Need Is Love

**Chapter 8-All You Need Is Love**

Tom set in his room, staring at the wall. He had drove Sam away by coming on too strong. With his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on top of them, Tom just wished right then that he could just die. Just disappear and never come back. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. But he couldn't.

"You have a visitor." A nice little nurse said. Tom buried his head farther against his knees so he wouldn't have to deal with a visitor. He closed his eyes to fight the tears.

"Tom?" Someone said softly. Tom's head shot up as the nurse left. He stared at the person in the doorway.

"Sam?" Tom asked. "I...I thought you left."

"I did." Sam said. "But I came back. I felt bad about storming out like I did. I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"I should be saying I'm sorry." Tom said. "I tried too hard."

"It's fine Tom." Sam said as he set down next to him. "It's just...I never..."

"You're too in love with Jess and I understand." Tom said. Sam just smiled at him before taking Tom's hand in his.

"Maybe not as in love as you think." Sam said as he smiled at Tom. Tom's face began to glow as he leaned forward and broke the gap between the two. He was surprised at how soft Sam's lips were and that he was actually able to do this. Ever since he had talked to Sam for the first time, he had all these different feelings hitting him at once, feelings that he hadn't had since Sarah.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked as he pulled away from Sam. "I mean, I am in a mental hospital?"

"You don't seem like the bad guy to me." Sam said. "And trust me, I've seen some bad guys. You, you're more like the puppy that my dad would never let me have." Sam lightly laughed. Tom smiled.

"Right back at ya Tiger." Tom said, his hot breath on Sam's face. His hand reached up and ran through Sam's long hair. Tom began to kiss Sam again, deepening it as it progressed. He gently pushed Sam back onto the bed, continuing to kiss Sam. Sam felt a moan in the back of his throat. Tom set on top of Sam, removing his lips from Sam's in order to catch his breath.

"Anyone ever told you that you kiss like an angel?" Sam asked. Tom smiled and blushed. He touched Sam's cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Stay with me Sam." Tom said. "I love you Sammy."

Aww, isn't that sweet? Please review!


	10. Chapter 9 Never

**Chapter 9-Never**

He stared at the red heart on the wall behind the cashier. It hadn't been taken down yet from Valentines Day. Thinking back to all those years ago made Sam just want to go lay down and sleep forever. Sam walked out the door while Dean settled their bill. He adjusted his jacket and stood against the Impala until Dean came out and stood next to him.

"So..." Dean began. "Are you gay?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, seeing that you dated a dude..."

"Bi yes, gay no." Sam said.

"So...have you been with others since then?" Dean asked. Sam sighed. He knew that admitting this secret to Dean was a bad idea. Jess had found out and of course Tom knew, but Sam had made up his mind that no one, and he meant NO ONE, in the Winchester family or associated with the Winchester's would ever find out. It may have been fear or the longing to finally fit in with the rest of his family, or it may have been that Sam wasn't ready to admit anything to himself yet. Whatever the case may be, Sam was starting to regret telling Dean any of this.

"Dean, this is a little awkward." Sam said. "Can we just focus on this case that you wanted me here for?" Dean smiled.

"Whatever you say Lover boy." Dean said. Sam fought the urge to walk away.

"So these mines are supposed to be haunter by the ghost of one Harry Warden. They say that his spirit is passed from one host to the other, but we're just not sure how. The last host though, well, didn't come out so lucky." Dean handed Sam a folder that he had hidden under his jacket. "I'm sorry Sammy." Dean said. Sam opened up the folder.

"No." Sam said. "No. He wouldn't."

"Many eyewitnesses say that Tom Hanniger was caught leaving the scene of several murders and that Sheriff Axel Palmer's life was almost ended because of this guy. Sammy, I'm sorry to say this, but your boyfriend is a killer." Sam shook his head no, trying to erase the idea of Tom killing someone from his head. Tom wasn't the bad guy here, Harry Warden was, right?

"Tom." Sam whispered into the wind. "No."

Poor Sammy. Why can't love ever come easy for him? Please review!


	11. Chapter 10 Be Mine 4ever

**Chapter 10-Be Mine 4Ever**

Sam never told Jess about Tom and Tom was okay with that. Sometimes he got his Sammy more than Jess, because of college schedules and junk, sometimes he was stole from him by her. He would rather have Sam for a little bit than not at all. He didn't think he could handle that. So he would just have to put up with sharing this amazing person no matter how much he hated it. If Sam was happy, then he was happy.

Tom was hoping that soon he'd be free from this prison and he could go with his Sam. They could go out and be together and eventually Sam would leave that blonde bimbo once and for all. She wasn't right for him, no one was. Tom knew he didn't deserve the beautiful creature that God had sent to him, but he didn't care. Someday, he knew that Sam would be his. He knew it.

Tom was pulled from his thoughts by someone at his door.

"Good afternoon babe." Sam said as he walked into Tom's room. Tom smiled and jumped off his bed. "I got it cleared for our plans today."

"What plans?" Tom asked. Sam smiled and moved a picnic basket from behind his back.

"How about a quiet picnic lunch out in the gardens?" Sam asked. Tom ran over to Sam and wrapped his arms around him. He rested his head on Sam's shoulder and smiled.

"You're the best." Tom whispered into Sam's shirt. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam said as he kissed the top of Tom's head. "Ready?"

"I've been waiting forever." Tom said. Sam smiled as the two ventured down the hallway to the garden area outside the hospital. Tom had shown improvement over the past few months and Sam knew that the doctors wouldn't say no. He'd been planning to do something like this since the day him and Tom first kissed.

Sam spread a blanket out on the ground and set up the food. Tom set down across from him and watched everything that Sam placed. It looked so much better than that stuff they tried to shove down the patients throat in the hospital cafeteria. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, fresh strawberries, and two bottles of Cherry Coke. But that wasn't the best part. For the strawberries, Sam brought chocolate sauce. And for the Cherry Coke, trying to make it as romantic as possible, he brought two glass champagne glasses.

"Sam, this is too much." Tom said. He looked deep into Sam's puppy eyes and felt his heart melt. "You shouldn't have."

"But I did." Sam said.

"But you said you can't cook." Tom laughed. Sam smiled and his cheeks turned pink.

"I...um...I bought it at the grocery store." Sam said. "I can't boil water without burning it." Tom and Sam both laughed as Sam poured the coke into the glasses and handed one to Tom. Tom raised his up.

"To us." Tom said.

"To us." Sam repeated. That tapped the glasses together before drinking. Before they even started eating, Tom stood and ran over behind a tree. "Tom?" Sam called out. A moment later, Tom reappeared, holding something behind his back.

"For you." He said, showing Sam a beautiful flower. A deep red rose.

"Oh Tom." Sam said as he took it from him. "I...I don't know what to say." Tom moved closer to Sam, taking his head in his hands and making Sam look him in the eyes.

"Promise me you'll stay." He said. Sam smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Tom.

"I promise." He whispered when they broke.

Who doesn't want a little romance between the two huh? Please review!


	12. Chapter 11 If I Fell

**A/N: The following lyrics are those of the Beatles! I don't know who owns them now, but it's not me!**

**Chapter 11-If I Fell**

Back at the motel, Sam was unpacking his bags when a white envelope fell out of a long forgotten side pocket. Sam picked it up and examined it. It was slightly yellowed, possibly because of water damage or something. Sam slipped up the unsealed flap and shook the contents out onto the bed. What he saw not only made his eyes grow big but brought tears to them as well. For inside was a smashed flower, a single deep red rose that had been wrapped in wax paper to be kept safe forever. Sam set down on the bed, the only noises in the room is Dean singing Aerosmith's "Walk This Way" in the shower. Sam kept staring at the rose.

"If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true, and help me understand." Sam whispered. "'Cuz I've been in love before and I found that love was more than just holding hands." It was their song. Sam quickly stood and turned on his laptop. He found the song and pressed play, listening to the love song play.

_If I fell in love with you_

_Would you promise to be true_

_And help me understand_

_'Cause I've been in love before_

_And I fell it love was more_

_When just hold in hands._

Sam lay back on his bed, knocking his bag onto the floor. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking of better times. Times when he was truly in love and for once, it didn't involve Jess. For once, when he felt truly free.

_If I give my heart to you,_

_I must be sure from very start_

_That you would love me more that her._

They had just finished their meal, Tom and Sam taking turns feeding each other the chocolate covered strawberries and were lying on the blanket, looking up at the sky. The nurse that gave Sam the permission said they could stay out until time for Tom's therapy, which wasn't until five. They had all this time to spend together. Sam turned on a CD player he had brought with him, this song playing as Tom casually tossed himself on top of Sam and began to kiss him.

_If I trust in you,_

_Oh, please don't run and hide._

_If I you too,_

_Oh, please don't hurt my pride like her._

_'Cause I couldn't stay in pain_

_And I would be sad if our new love_

_Was in vain._

His dad would never understand, neither would his brother. Jess might, but she'd probably throw a vase at him or something before storming out in tears. He couldn't risk that, but he could risk losing Tom either. He loved him. He felt more with Tom than he did with Jess. And as they lay there, blocked from the view of the hospital, Sam knew that he wanted to stay with him forever. He never wanted to go back to Jess, he never wanted to see his family again. If he could just have this one person in his life forever, he could die a happy man.

_So I hope you see_

_That I would love to love you,_

_And that see will cry_

_When she learns we are two,_

_'Cause I couldn't stay in pain_

_And I would be sad if our new love_

_Was in vain._

Tom pulled his shirt over his head before leaning down to continue to kiss his Sam. This was his Sam, no one else's. He just wanted to keep him to himself forever, but he knew he couldn't have him as long as he was here. He was trapped here, no way out. Sam was his escape. Sam brought him to worlds that he had never been to before. He loved Sam more than his own life.

_So I hope you see_

_That I would love to love you,_

_And that see will cry_

_When she learns we are two..._

Sam was soon out of his shirt as well and letting Tom keep kissing him. He loved it. He didn't want the moment to end ever. As they continued to have a moment to themselves, time slipped away and soon Tom had to go.

"If I fell in love with you." Sam whispered as the setting changed from the beautiful garden to a crappy motel room, complete with Sam Winchester lying on his bed holding a flat rose to his heart while his brother sang his heart out in the room next to him.

Okay, who wants to give Sammy a hug now? Anyone? I know I do! Please review!


	13. Chapter 12 Attacked

**Chapter 12-Attacked**

It was late, way too late for Dean to be up, but he had this strange feeling that he couldn't shake. So he dragged his brother out of bed and to the Hanniger mines. Sam didn't want to go, because he was half asleep and about to have the best dream of his life, but no! He was following his brother to the outskirts of town to see if there was something weird going on.

"Dean." Sam growled at his brother. "What the hell are we doing out here? You wanted to go to the mines, so we came to the mines. Now, please tell me in case I forgot, but when did they start digging for fuckin' coal in the middle of god damn mother fuckin' trees?" Sam yelled.

"Sam, can you do me a favor?" Dean asked.

"Sure. Here, let me just drop everything at midnight to help you!"

"Sammy, can you shut up for FIVE FUCKIN' MINUTES!" Dean yelled. Sam flipped him off as he moved ahead of Dean.

They came to a small clearing that looked like it had been used recently. There were used pieces of burnt wood laying in the middle and there were slight traces of blood. Sam knelt down by it, running his fingers along it to see if it was fresh. It wasn't.

"Hey Sam." Dean said. He was standing at the base of a smaller tree, looking up into the forked situation of the limbs. He reached out and grasped something. "There's something up here."

"Dean, you know better than to touch stuff." Sam said. "Remember that museum in Kentucky?" Dean turned around and stuck his tongue out at Sam before turning his attention back to the item in his hand. He pulled it out of the tree and revealed an old pick axe.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he walked over to Sam. "This thing was up there."

"Well put it back." Sam said, treating Dean like a toddler. "You don't know where that's been."

"Calm down Sammy." Dean said. He started to swing the pick axe around like a master samurai.

"Shit Dean, what you're doing." Sam said. Dean laughed as he walked to the tree edge. Sam rolled his eyes and turned his back on his brother. He continued to search the area when he heard a noise behind him. He spun around, expecting to see Dean standing there, acting like a Jedi knight with the pick axe, but he wasn't. "Dean?" Sam asked. Suddenly, there was a loud crunch behind Sam. He jumped around as the pick axe flew past his head and embedded itself in a tree.

Out of the shadows came a man dressed in a dusty black miners outfit. Sam stood frozen in place, staring at him while his flashlight beam wavered in his shaking hand. He stared at Sam but seemed to ignore him at the same time as he moved to the tree and ripped the pick axe out.

"Sammy!" Someone yelled. Sam turned to see Dean, a beaten up Dean without the pick axe, running towards him. He grabbed his arm and began to pull. "Come on Sammy, we have to get out of here!" Sam began running with Dean. The man chased them, grabbing Sam and less than gently throwing him to the ground. He swung his pick axe at Dean.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. He raised the gun he had brought and fired round after round of rock salt into the man. He spun around, looking almost shocked at Sam. He was too distracted by Sam to see Dean coming up behind him and roughly shoving him into a tree. The two began running away from the man with the pick axe, not stopping until they were back at the Impala, which Sam had the keys for.

"You want your keys?" Sam asked.

"No, just drive." Dean said. "We don't have much longer before he gets back." Sam nodded and they were gone, the man that had chased them only seeing the tail lights of the Impala as it drove away.

So, who attacked them and is that really Dean? Please review!


	14. Chapter 13 Aftermath

**Chapter 13-Aftermath**

"What was that?" Sam yelled as they got back to the motel. Dean set on his bed, holding a plastic bag of ice to his face to bring down the bruising while Sam tended to a cut on his cheek.

"I think that was Harry Warden." Dean said.

"That means he has found a new host." Sam said. "This is great, just great. First Tom dies and now this. Am I ever gonna get a break?" Dean gave Sam a strange look that the youngest Winchester seemed to not notice.

"Well, maybe Tom didn't die." Dean said. "I mean, maybe he lived and Harry Warden got pissed so he moved on." Sam sighed and set down on his bed. Dean took the ice of his face and stood, pacing the room. "I think we should get the hell otta here."

"Dean, you're the one who wanted to come to this town. We can't just run because we got attacked once. People are gonna die." Sam said, watching his brother pace.

"He almost killed you Sammy." Dean said. "I'm not gonna stand by while that monster kills you." Sam sighed. Sam knew that Dean wasn't going to take 'we're staying' for an answer. But Sam knew that he could pull the little brother card and make Dean falter under his power.

"Dean." Sam said, his voice slightly sounding like a little kid. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine, a couple days. But if he tries to bash your college brain in again with that damn pick axe of his, I'm throwing your ass in the car and heading for the sandy beaches of Florida."

"Works for me." Sam said. He playfully punched Dean's shoulder before heading to the bathroom to get a shower. What he didn't notice as he walked away was that Dean's eyes seemed to glow and a wicked smile curled on his lips.

"Sammy." He whispered before he fell back onto the bed and fell asleep.

So, does everybody still think that it's Dean, or is it someone else? Please review!


	15. Chapter 14 The Minor Strikes Back

**Chapter 14-The Minor Strikes Back**

Dean reluctantly took Sam out to breakfast. They went back to the diner where they had first met Sarah. Moving towards the back, Sam ordered what he usually did at diners. Chocolate chip pancakes, crispy bacon, orange juice and coffee. What shocked Sam was when Dean didn't go for the usual breakfast burrito or special of the day. Instead he ordered the same thing that Sam did.

"Dude, you feelin' okay?" Sam asked as he watched Dean take a bite of the syrup soaked pancake.

"Yea', 'hy?" Dean asked through a mouthful of pancake.

"Well, you usually go for the diner special, which involves you getting massive amounts of heartburn and, to my poor unfortunate self, gas." Sam said. Dean swallowed his food and chased it down with a swig of orange juice before speaking.

"So what if I wanted a change? Is that so wrong?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head no and started on to eat more of his own food. "So, did you do anymore research last night?"

"A little. I'm beginning to think that Harry got pissed cuz you were messing around with the pick axe so he decided to attack." Sam explained. Dean nodded his head.

"That would make sense." Dean said. "And that means his vessel is slowly gonna die. I mean, I think that's how it usually happens." Dean added. Sam looked at him strangely before nodding his head.

They finished their food and paid their bill, Dean not even taking a second look at the lustful young waitress who was practically throwing her boobs in his face. Sam began to wonder what was wrong with his brother as they made their way out of the diner. They bypassed the Impala, since they needed to go to the library and do some more research on the Hanniger mines. Dean walked in front of Sam, checking the area before continuing to walk. They walked past a dark alley. That's when Sam felt a chill go down his spine. Before he had a chance to react to it, something grabbed his arm and pulled him into the alley.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he was thrown to the ground. He looked up to see the minor staring down at him. Sam reached for his handgun that usually rested on his lower back, but the minor waved it around. He easily unloaded the gun, throwing the clip towards the back of the alley before laying the gun at Sam's feet.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he ran into the alley. The minor turned to him. If it was possible, the goggles over his eyes seemed to grow darker as he stared at him. He grabbed a pick axe from where it had been leaning against a wall. He swung it at Dean, who easily dodged and went for Sam. "You okay?" Dean asked as he helped Sam up. Sam pushed them out of the way as the minor swung his pick axe, it crashing against the brick wall. Sam landed hard on the ground, his head bouncing against the hard ground. There was a loud growl that came from the minor as he watched this.

"You bastard." Dean hissed. The minor tossed the axe to the ground before pulling off the mask. It dropped to the ground next to the axe.

"So, you must be Tom." The minor said. Tom looked up at him and smiled.

"Dean Winchester." He said as he lovingly stroked Sam's forehead, pushing away locks of hair off of it. He checked his head for wounds, but found no blood. Sam had just been knocked out. "It's good to see your face in the daylight."

"So it was you last night?" Dean asked as he approached Tom, who hugged Sam closer to him. "You're the one who jumped me."

"Wow, you really are smarter than I gave you credit for. Of course, my Sammy here was always better." Tom softly placed a kiss on Sam's forehead. His skin was as soft as he remembered it to be.

"Get your hands off of him." Dean growled. "Or I swear..."

"What, you'll kill me?" Tom began to laugh. "As far as Sam knows, I'm you. He won't care if he sees your face as you bury that lovely axe into my chest. The only thing he'll be thinking of is shape shifter and he'll be going after your ass next." Dean stumbled back, eyes wide, mouth open.

"How...how do you know about..." Dean asked.

"Shape shifters? Or demons? Ghost, vampires, werewolves, changelings? After being with Sammy for so long, secrets began to come up and soon I learned about his life and I became interested in it. It may have been the fact that Harry Warden was using my brain as his own personal car...but now I don't really have to worry about that, now do I?" Tom laughed evilly.

"You hurt Sam and I will kill you." Dean said. "I don't care if Sam wants to kill me in return, but I will. Fuckin'. Kill. You." Dean hissed. Tom laughed.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try..._Harry._" With that, Tom pulled a small vial out of his pocket. Taking the cap off of it, he tossed the dark red liquid into Dean's face. Dean fell onto the ground, his hands covering his face as the liquid burned his face.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Dean asked. Tom knelt down by him and grabbed a handful of Dean's short hair, pulling up on it to make Dean look at him through blood shot eyes.

"You know ghosts are attached to objects, whether it be something of theirs or even their own bodies. See that axe over there?" Tom asked as he pointed a thumb back to the axe that lay not too far from Sam. "That was Harry's. It has his blood on it. That stuff I just threw in your face? That was Harry's blood. Now you'll slowly be taken over until you can't fight the evil anymore and you can't stop yourself from going after Sam, which will give me the go ahead to kill you. You took my Sammy from me the first time, I'm not gonna let you do it again." With that, Tom roughly shoved Dean's head down so it smacked against the ground. Dean closed his eyes, trying to fight the pain while Tom gently picked up his little brother and carried him away.

So, the person that is hanging out with Sam isn't really Dean after all. It's Tom. Poor Sammy. So what's going to happen to him next? Please review!


	16. Chapter 15 The Whold World in his Hands

**Chapter 15-The Whole World in his Hands**

When Sam awoke, his brother was sitting in a chair by his bed, staring at him. Sam managed a weak smile despite the fact that his head felt like it was going to explode at any minute. He tried to push himself up, but felt Dean's strong hands wrap around his arms, gently pushing him back onto the bed.

"Easy Tiger." Dean said. "You've been out for a couple hours. Don't push yourself too hard, 'kay?" He asked. Sam nodded his head, which he regretted. Dean disappeared from view for a moment, returning with some painkillers and water. Sam took both, draining the water completely before handing the glass back to Dean, who set it on the nightstand.

"So, what exactly happened?" Sam asked.

"The minor was gonna stab you with the axe after you went down, so I threw some salt on him and he screamed. I got you in the car and got you back here before he could do anything." Dean explained. Sam nodded his head, suddenly feeling tired again.

"We gotta research or something." Sam said with a yawn. Dean shook his head.

"Just go back to sleep." Dean said in a soothing voice. It was strange, because Sam actually found himself falling back asleep. Once Dean was sure that he was asleep again, he casually walked outside. He walked to the Impala, running his fingers along the dusty, yet shiny paint job.

"This is mine now." He said with a laugh. "Along with your brother. And after we kill you, there will be nothing to stand in my way." His eyes darkened. Not how demons eyes darken, but how someone with an evil plans do.

Tom is one evil not nice guy! Am I right? Please review!


	17. Chapter 16 Don't Worry

**Chapter 16-Don't Worry**

Sam tossed and turned in his sleep, visions of the past attacking him at once. After hearing of Tom's death because he was Harry Warden's host, Sam began to see him everywhere. Hell, there were a certain that when Dean was talking to him that it was really Tom. He knew it was crazy. Yeah, his brother and Tom looked slightly alike in a bunch of ways, but there were things about each of them that set them apart from the other. The fact that Dean would be willing to die for his brother and little things like that made Sam appreciate his brother, but the fact that Tom and him were more than just friends made him love Tom more...and that's why it hurt so bad to be without him.

The last time he had seen Tom was the morning before the Halloween party. He had taken some candy to him and they had a romantic meeting in the gardens again. Then Sam had gone back to Palo Alto and went to the party. That was the night was when Dean showed up. After that was the fire and Sam was so grief struck that he didn't think about Tom until months later. He had never even got the chance to say goodbye.

"Tom." Sam whispered into the air. He didn't know if anyone had heard him and he hoped that Dean hadn't because he'd give him hell about it. He buried his head in the pillow just in case he started to cry.

Dean set, watching Sam. He saw the pain on Sam's face as he tossed and turned. "Don't worry Sammy." He said softly. "It'll all be over soon and we can be together forever. I promise." He soothed and kissed Sam's forehead before moving to the empty bed, which was closest to the door. He fell down onto it and fell a deep sleep.

Sorry, it was a short one. I have my mind focused on another epic story! Sorry all! Please review though!


	18. Chapter 17 My Brother

**Chapter 17-My Brother**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked as they walked around the dark alley where they had been attacked by the minor. Sam nodded his head.

"We need to find some clues to figure out what the hell's goin' on in this town." Sam said. Dean sighed. He moved ahead of Sam.

"So, what are we looking for?" Dean asked. He heard a gun click. He spun around to see Sam standing there with a gun pointed at him. "Sammy, what are you doing?"

"Shut up." Sam said. "I know you're not Dean. What the hell did you do with him?"

"Sam, it's me, your brother!" Dean yelled, holding his hands up. "Just put the gun down."

"Your not Dean cuz Dean has a tattoo right there." Sam pulled on Dean's shirt revealing the area of skin where his protection tattoo should be, but it was just bare skin. "So either you hustled a whole lot of fuckin' money to get it removed or your not him."

"Sammy..."

"Who. The Fuck. Are. You?" Sam asked. That's when Dean wrapped his hands up in Sam's shirt and pulled them together, smashing their lips together. "Tom?" Sam asked when they broke away. He smiled at Sam. "But...you're..."

"Dead?" Tom asked. "Yeah...no. I'm very much alive."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sam asked. Tom shrugged. "Wait, if you're here, then where's Dean?"

"Harry Warden." Tom said. "He's his bitch now." Sam stood there, frozen in fear. If his brother was taken by Harry Warden, then that meant he was the one who tried to kill him...and that meant that he was going to have to kill his own brother.

"No." Sam said. He backed up until he hit brick and then slid down. "He's not..."

"I'm sorry Sammy." Tom said. "But facts are facts. Now, if you'll excuse me, we really need to get the hell out of here before Harry decides he would like our heads for his own collection." Tom added. Sam closed his eyes but couldn't bring his body to move. He wasn't going to leave without his brother, no matter what Tom said. Dean wouldn't leave him behind and he sure as hell wasn't going to leave his bother behind.

So Sam now knows the truth. What is he going to do about it? You'll just have to wait and find out!


	19. Chapter 18 Harry vs Sam

**Chapter 18-Harry vs. Sam**

Tom fell asleep on the bed that Sam usually took. It took all of Sam's willpower not to lay down for the night with his former flame. His brother was in danger and this wasn't the time to be fucking someone...well, in Sam's case being fucked by someone. But that's not important. So had spent most of the night researching and found that Harry Warden was buried in an unmarked grave by the Hanniger mines. So, he waited until Tom was asleep before grabbing the items he needed. Salt, lighter fluid, and matches. Oh, let's not forget the shovel. He was going to dig to find Harry's bones. It wasn't like a skeleton was just going to dig itself out of the ground and walk around in front of Sam, right? Nah.

Sam had snagged the Impala keys from Tom and left the motel. He made his way to the Hanniger mines, a cold creeping into his bones. Lighting up the area with a flashlight from the trunk of the Impala, Sam moved the general area where he knew the grave to be. Finding some loose rocks in the middle of the area, he began to dig up the bones. That's when he heard something crack behind him. He ducked right as an axe was swung at his head. Sam looked up to see the minor standing there, staring down at him.

"Dean." Sam begged. "Please, don't do this. I'm your brother." He tried to get through to Dean, but he guessed that it didn't work when he swung the axe at him again. Sam rolled out of the way as it buried itself in the ground.

"You can't escape this Sammy." Sam heard someone say. He turned onto his stomach to see a pair of dusty boots. He followed the legs that were in them up until he was looking at Tom's face. "I begged you to get the hell outta Harmony so this wouldn't happen, but you didn't listen to me. You didn't listen and now your brother is going to kill us all. I hope you're happy." With that, Tom pulled Sam to his feet and pushed his lips onto Sam's again.

"What was that for?" Sam asked when they broke.

"Well, neither of us are getting otta this one, so might as well have a little fun with it." Tom said. Sam pushed away from him to see Dean staring at them, the axe raised above his head, ready to strike. That's when Sam realized that the axe was a link to Harry. And if he was going to burn Harry's bones, he was going to have to burn the axe as well. "Sammy, what are you doing?" Tom asked as he watched Sam approach the pit that he had dug up. Sam smiled back at him before looking back at Dean.

"Hey Dean, you know that I learned your little secret. You wore a woman's underwear and you liked it!" Sam yelled. Dean didn't even move. "Um...okay...AC/DC sucks. How about that?" Sam yelled. Though Dean's gloved hand wrapped tighter around the handle, he didn't throw it like Sam had planned. "Your car is a piece of shit and I hope it rusts at the bottom of a landfill!" Sam yelled. That was the straw that broke the camels back. Dean swung the axe around and it left his hands, heading straight for Sam. Tom watched with wide eyes as it flew at Sam. To Sam, it flew in slow motion. He felt the pain before he even knew that the axe had hit him. He looked down to the sharp tip of it buried in his side.

"Sam!" Tom yelled. Sam ignored him and ripped the axe out of his side, blood gushing, turning his blue plaid shirt darker. He tossed it into the grave, throwing salt and light fluid, then used the Dean Winchester method, ripping the cover off the match book and lighting every single match. He tossed it into the grave and watched as it went into flames. Sam fell to his knees in front of it, breathing heavily.

"Finally." Sam whispered. He saw a shadow behind him. He turned to see Tom standing behind him, an axe in his hands.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Tom said. "But you just sent away the only person who was going to keep us together. Now they're gonna take me away Sammy, and I can't do that. So, this is your last call." With that, Tom raised the axe above his head.

Sammy! Is Sammy going to be okay or is Tom going to kill him since he can't have him? Please review!


	20. Chapter 19 Tom vs Dean

**Chapter 19-Tom vs. Dean**

As soon as the matches hit the bones and began to burn, the black suit exploded in a beautiful white light, leaving Dean Winchester on the ground, spitting Harry Warden's blood into a pool in front of him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand when he couldn't taste the coppery liquid anymore. He looked up at the fire in front of him. The explosion from the ignition had caused the flames to burn high, but now they were slowly dying away.

"Sam..." Dean asked, his voice cracking due to the fact that his throat was on fire.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean heard Tom say. "But you just sent away the only person who was going to keep us together. Now they're gonna take me away Sammy, and I can't do that. So, this is your last call." As the flames lowered, Dean saw Sam on the ground, a hand up in a useless attempt to protect himself, and Tom raising an axe above his head. Big brother instincts sunk in and Dean pulled a handgun from where it rested against his lower back.

"HANNIGER!" Dean yelled. Sam ducked as Dean unloaded six bullets into Tom's chest. He fell backwards, his axe falling with him and burying itself into his chest. Dean stood and walked over to Tom. He pulled the axe out of Tom's chest and raised it with his own hands. "This. Is. For. Hurting. My. Brother's. Heart." Dean said as he hit Tom's head with the handle of the axe. "I. Hate. You. You. Spineless..." Dean stopped, turned the axe over so his hands were on the handle. "Dick." He said as he brought the axe down and easily castrated Tom.

"Dean." Sam said weakly. Dean turned around to see Sam laying on the ground, clutching his side and looking up at him with glazed over eyes. Dean looked to see his blood stained hands still holding the axe. He dropped it to the ground and was quickly at Sam's side.

"Sammy, let me see." Dean said softly. He moved Sam's hands to see him trying, yet failing, to stop himself from bleeding out. Dean raised a hand to his face to bite back the sob that was there. "You're gonna be fine Sam. I promise." Dean said.

"He...won." Sam said. His head turned so he was looking at Tom. "Harry...got...what...he...wanted." Sam whispered. That was the last thing he said before darkness took him over and he couldn't see his brother anymore.

Yay Dean! Big brother Winchester to the rescue! Now is Sam going to make it to the hospital? Please review


	21. Chapter 20 Hospital Visit

**Chapter 20-Hospital Visit**

Dean lifted Sam up into his arms, looking like a husband carrying his bride over the threshold. He didn't want to risk a fireman's carry for fear that it would make Sam's injury worse. Sam's head rolled and landed against Dean's shoulder. Dean looked down at his brother and cursed at himself for letting things get this bad. Moving as quick as he could, Dean moved through the forest and soon found himself at the Impala. He gave a small sigh of relief as he gently laid Sam in the back and ran like hell to the drivers side of the car.

He adjusted the rearview mirror so he could get a view of his brother. His skin was turning paler with every minute that his heart continued to push the life force from his body. Dean gripped the steering wheel and pushed his foot on the gas, taking off down the dirt path that led from the mines. And as luck would have it, a cop was set at the entrance to the mines. His lights came on and Dean knew he couldn't stop. But the cop went in front of him and stopped, forcing Dean to slam on his breaks and making Sam fall to the floor.

The cop, being the deputy taking over Axel's duties while he was in the hospital, walked to the driver's side and forced Dean to roll down his window. He hadn't been at the diner when Sarah saved the Winchester's from getting killed by the townspeople, so he hadn't received the memo that Dean Winchester WAS NOT Tom Hanniger. He ripped open the door and pulled Dean onto the ground.

"Hey!" Dean yelled as Deputy Martin placed his hands behind his back and placed the cold cuffs on his wrists.

"You have the right to remain silent." He said. "Anything that you say can and will be used against..." He stopped when he heard crying from the backseat. Leaving Dean on the ground where he had thrown him, Martin opened the back door and found Sam on the floor of the Impala, trying to not bleed all over Dean's baby. "What the hell did you do?" He asked as he looked back at Dean.

"It was Tom Hanniger." Dean said.

"Sure it was...Tom." He said, pulling Dean up and shoving him into the back of the police car. He picked up the mic for his radio and soon an ambulance arrived and Sam was loaded into the back. Due to laws, Martin was required to take Dean to the hospital as well to be checked out and to make sure he wasn't going to die of a brain hemorrhage or something in the back of his car. Turning his lights on, they drove to the nearest hospital, where Sarah Palmer was leaving from visiting her unfaithful husband, Axel Palmer.

"Martin, what's going on?" Sarah asked as Sam was rolled past her and Martin and Dean walked in, Dean in handcuffs.

"Hanniger here tried to kill that poor kid." Martin said. Dean looked at Sarah with pleading eyes, and she seemed to be able to read what he was asking.

"Martin, that's not Tom." She said. "That's Dean Winchester. I met him and his brother at the diner." Sarah explained. Martin looked at Dean, who gave him a 'you know she's right' look. Martin quickly removed the handcuffs and Dean ran into the hospital. He ignored nurse protests as he ran back into where Sam was taken. As he pushed open the door, he was greeted with the monotone buzzer of doom.

Is Sammy dying? Is Dean going to be alone? Please reivew!


	22. Chapter 21 Please be Okay

**Chapter 21-Please Be Okay**

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he listened to the buzzer. One of the nurses looked up at him and went to push him out of the room.

"Sir, you need to leave. Let the doctors work." She said, pushing him back out through the door. Dean grabbed the edges of the doorframe and held his ground.

"That's my little brother you fuckin' bitch!" Dean yelled. He tried to pushed past her when a male nurse showed up and grabbed the back of his jacket, pulling him out into the hallway and shutting the door. Dean watched through the glass window as they began to push on Sam's heart and force air into his lungs. He watched as an IV was attached to the back of his hand and blood began to get pumped into his system.

"Sam." Dean said. "Come on Sammy, fight." Dean said. His hot breath clouded the window, making it hard to see through. He wiped at the glass in time to see them touching the paddles to Sam's chest. He watched as Sam's back arched off the table and landed again. But it was enough, because his heart began to beat. There was internal damage that had to be fixed right away, so Dean watched as they wheeled Sam past him towards the OR. He tried to follow, but the male nurse wouldn't let him go.

"You can't go back there sir." He said. Dean tried to get through, but there was no way he could. So he stood there in the hallway, watching the gurney until Sam's body disappeared behind two large double doors. That's when Sarah appeared by Dean.

"He's very brave." She said. "To put up with Tom for so long. I didn't realize there until the end the monster he had become." She added softly. Dean nodded his head. "I believe this is yours." She placed something in Dean's hands before walking away. He looked down. It was a wrinkled piece of paper that said May, 2001. Dean turned it over to show the picture he had carried in his own wallet until he dropped it in the sewer on accident when he was drunk. Sam and him stood next to each other, blood from the werewolf dripping off of them. The sun was rising behind them. Sam, being now and forever the taller Winchester, had his arm resting on Dean's shoulder and had a don't care attitude look to him. Dean had his arms crossed over his chest and his signature smirk on his face. Dad had taken it to a 24 hour place and got it developed, making three copies. Sam left not even two days later, packing his bags and never looking back.

There were a couple things though that Dean knew weren't on this piece of glossy paper when Sam first got it. One, there was a red X over Dean's face. Two, there was a red heart around Sam's. And three, down at the bottom of the picture were the words "Be Mine 4Ever." Dean didn't think that Sam would do that to this picture. He wasn't that vain. That just made the anger he had for Tom Hanniger come back up like bad sushi. His hand found itself in a fist, crushing the picture in the process. It soon found itself buried in a trashcan grave.

Dean began pacing then. Trying to turn his anger, guilt, and worry into something productive. In other words, trying to be like a plant that uses photosynthesis to turn light into food, Dean wanted to turn his emotions into an instant heal for his brother. He didn't know what had happened after Tom had thrown the blood at his face. He lost all memory between then and when the spell was lifted. Harry Warden was finally dead, but that still didn't make Dean feel any better. Sam could've died by his hands because he couldn't stop the little mother from digging into his mind and turning him into a puppet. He thought that the tattoo he had on his shoulder would stop stuff like this from happening, but he guessed that Sam didn't have ghost possession in mind when he found the symbol.

"Please be okay." Dean whispered as he stopped to look around, but no one seemed to acknowledge him.

Is Sammy gonna be okay? If the power of hugs will save him, will the sam girls join me in saving the young Winchester? Please review!


	23. Chapter 22 Through the Wilderness

**Chapter 22-Through the Wilderness**

"Mr. Johnson?" Someone said hours later. Dean, who had finally set down with his head in his hands, sprung up instantly. "I'm Doctor Jared Morgan. I operated on your brother."

"How is he?" Dean asked. Jared sighed.

"There was sever internal bleeding from whatever stabbed him. Infection was starting to set in, but we managed to clear it out. We have your brother hooked up to blood transfusions and meds via IV. He is sleeping now." Jared explained. Dean closed his eyes and nodded his head. If he knew that he hadn't already taken care of Tom, he would go back there and kill him. Hell, he'd find someway to bring him back to life and kill him again.

"Can...can I see him?" Dean asked. Jared nodded his head and let a nurse lead Dean to the ICU where Sam was sleeping. He was pale. Paler than he should be. Dean felt bile in the back of his throat, just thinking about what could've happened. It could've been worse than it was. The axe could've hit Sam in the heart...he didn't want to go there right now. He pushed down his fears and found himself by Sam's bed.

There was a silence in the room. Sam was hooked up to just a normal nasal cannel instead of a vent, so that was an improvement. He had antibiotics and blood being pumped into his system. Underneath his hospital gown were stitches that were hidden underneath bandages. An injury that could've been avoided if Dean would've listened to Sam the first time...hell, even the second time would've saved his brother from this. If they would've just bypassed Harmony and moved on to wherever Bobby said, there may not be all this trouble. If he wouldn't have picked up the axe like Sam begged him to, Harry would've never got a hold of his brain and done what he did.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean whispered. "If I would've listened to you back at the diner, none of this would've happened. You knew what you were talking about and I chose to ignore you. But you gotta wake up man. The nurses here aren't even interested in me. Probably cuz I look like your psycho killer boyfriend." Dean tried to laugh, but it wasn't coming easy.

So Sam made it through surgery. Now will he wake up? Please review!


	24. Chapter 23 For You I'm Awake

**Chapter 23-For You I'm Awake**

The next day was when Sam decided to be known to the world. He opened his eyes, though they protested, and looked around the room. Dean was asleep in the plastic chair by him. Trying to sit up must have alerted Dean to Sam's movements. His eyes were open and he was at Sam's side within an instant.

"Which one are you?" Sam asked softly. Dean flicked Sam's arm with an angry looking smirk. "I guess it's Tom." Sam laughed. Dean glared at him.

"Dude, that isn't even funny." Dean said. "Sam..." He was trying to find the words, but just couldn't.

"It wasn't your fault." Sam said. "I should've known sooner that it wasn't you. I just chose not to listen and look how that turned out." Sam sighed. Dean closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face.

"Okay, we'll just say we're both at fault here. You didn't realize in time it wasn't me and I didn't listen to you. We've just both had a major fuck up time, but now it's time to pick up the pieces and get back to work." Dean said. Sam nodded his head. They had a long way to go but first they needed to fix themselves. Sam smiled to himself before drifting back to sleep.

Yay! Winchester safe! Who else is happy? Please review!


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Martin went to the Hanniger Mines to see if he could find out what was going on up there that was so bad. With his gun drawn and moving slowly, Martin made his way to a clearing not too far from the mines. He knew that it was a popular place for campers and for miners to eat lunch. Well, it use to be. That was a long time ago.

As Martin moved along, he saw the charred remains of a body, the bones turned midnight black and what looked like the burnt remains of a pick axe on top of it. He knelt down to examine the area. He knew this was where Harry Warden was buried. They had all went out there to learn the truth about the killings. And if Harry Warden wasn't dead then, he was dead now. Martin stood and looked around. There had been someone here, because there was mass amounts of blood on the ground. As he approached it, he heard something behind him. He didn't turn around quickly enough and was hit in the head by something. He went down, blood pouring from his head. He turned onto his back and looked up at his attacker.

"No." He whispered. "You're dead."

"Guess again Marty." The attacker replied. He lifted a pick axe over his head and brought it down, burying it in Martin's chest. Martin screamed in pain as it was lifted from his chest and placed there again. Martin stopped screaming and laid there, his eyes open in a sightless look. Blood covered most of his body and if he was still breathing, he would be in more pain than he had ever felt before or would ever feel again. "And it shall begin again." His attacker laughed as his eyes changed color and his disappeared as quick as he appeared.

**.: THE END :.**

**This story was fun to write! I really enjoyed doing it! I hope that everyone else enjoyed it! How about one last review for the road?**


End file.
